My Crazy Love Adventure
by jcbunny007
Summary: This is just my fanfic of me and my friends of how i wish i can be with my crush if this was Pokemon or something along the lines. Also this my first fanfic, so wish me luck! XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers, this is my first story and I hope you guys won't judge me so harshly and this is just a story I made up on my journal. This story also includes my awesome friends/classmates, so I hope you find them interesting. Also, there's a name that'll be change, because I'm embarrassed to mention them if you listen to Becky G.'s song "Shower" you might figure out why I'm embarrassed to say their name. Finally, let's get on with the story.

P.S: I **do not** own Facebook or Pokemon or else I'd be rich!~lol

Here are my friends and my Pokemon:

Me: Flygon, Lapras, Venusaur, Staraptor, Venusaur, Blaziken, and Umbreon

Nina: Fenneken, Glaceon, Squirtle, Charmander, and Eevee

Eric: Jigglypuff, Hydreigon, Arcanine, Krookodile, and Chandelure.

One bright and sunny day in the Kalos region, a Pokemon trainer named Joyce, was just about to wake up, until she was suddenly smacked in the face with a pillow.

"Ugh, who did that!" yelled Joyce.

Joyce pulled the pillow from her face and looked in the direction from which the pillow came from. It was her Umbreon, who just sat on the floor snickering at Joyce's angry face.

"Oh Umbreon, what am I going to do with you," sighed Joyce.

Joyce got dressed for the day in a dark blue shirt, black jeans, black converses, dark blue glasses, and a black hat. She then headed down the stairs and greeted her family.

"Good morning everyone!" said Joyce.

Her family responded back and Joyce sat next to her sister, who was texting on her phone. Joyce ate some pancakes and drank some orange juice. Then, Joyce went outside to her backyard and called out her Pokemon: Flygon, Lapras, Venusaur, Staraptor, Venusaur, Blaziken, and Umbreon. Next, Joyce fed them their breakfast, played with them, groomed them, and exercised with them. Finally, she returned them to their Pokeballs, except for Umbreon.

"I'm so tired and sooo bored!"exclaimed Joyce.

Joyce went upstairs to her room and sat on her desk. She turned on her laptop and waited for it to load. Joyce also played some music and thought/daydreamed.

_~~**__Daydream ~~**_

_Joyce was lying down in the shadow of a tree with Umbreon on a tree branch. A boy around Joyce's age walks up to her and sits down. Joyce pretends to sleep and the boy, whose name is Andrew, gently caresses Joyce's cheek. Andrew slowly leans down to Joyce's face and….._

Joyce snapped out of daydream, because Umbreon suddenly leaped on to her lap. Joyce flushed madly while Umbreon was snickering.

"What are you snickering for!? I was just thinking about what to do for the rest of the day," Joyce yelled.

Umbreon rolled its eyes and just laid on Joyce's lap. Joyce saw her computer was finally on and logged on to her Facebook account. Once she logged on, she scrolled through her news feed, liked some post, talked to some friends, etc. Joyce was bored again and decided to call some friends out to go to the park. So, Joyce grabbed her phone and Pokeballs and walked down the stairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the park and meeting up with my friends," said Joyce.

"That's fine, just be careful and be sure Umbreon doesn't wander off and get lost again," reminded Joyce's mom.

_**Joyce's POV**_

I wonder who's actually going, I know Nina, Eric, Tom, and Kevin are going, but I also invited other people. Maybe _**he's **_going, but he barely even goes out and he's still a pretty good trainer; I wonder how he trains his Pokemon.

"Owww!" yelled Joyce, because she ran into a pole.

I could just hear Umbreon laughing at my clumsiness, so I turned around and glared at her. I mean for Arceus sake, I need to focus on just getting to the park and stop thinking about Andrew, we're just rivals. Anyway, I looked at the time and I only had 5 minutes to get to the park and I still had to walk at least half a mile. I hurriedly called Staraptor out and flew to the park. I flew to the front of the park and ran in and found 2 of my friends at the fountain.

_**Normal POV**_

"Hey Nina, hey Eric, do you guys know if anyone else is coming?" Joyce asked.

"Hi, and I think there's still a few more people coming, so we might as well wait," responded Nina, who was petting her Glaceon.

"Anyway, how's training?" asked Eric.

"Obviously, good since I beat you like 10x," bragged Joyce.

"Whatever, I just let you win. You know how you get when you lose or fail," explained Eric.

"Anyway, let's have a Pokemon battle, by deciding with rock, paper, scissors," said Nina.

"Sure, if you guys ready," said Eric.

They did "rock,paper,scissors" and…

To be continue  
_

So, how was it? I'm sorry if it was terrible, this is my first time, plz comment and tell me. Also, I'll try the post the next chapter soon! Bye!~ XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again people! I hope you guys are ready for this new chapter. Hopefully it's better than the last one. So, let's begin! ~XD

Kevin: Volturbs and infinite revives

Tom: Breloom, Ninetales, Azumaril, Quagsire, Flygon, Weavile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

And so….. Nina and Eric battle! Also, at the same time Tom and Kevin arrive as well.

"Hey guys, did we miss anything?" asked Tom.

"Hey, Eric and Nina were just about to have a battle," explained Joyce.

"Well then, let's go to the field," yelled Eric.

"This will be interesting," said Kevin.

~At the battle field~

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Eric and Nina; let the battle begin," explained Tom.

"Alright, let's go Hydreigon!" exclaimed Eric.

"Come on out, Glaceon!" said Nina.

"An ice-type and a dragon type, the winner is obviously Nina," concluded Kevin.

"Eric should have known Nina always starts with Glaceon by now," added Joyce.

"Hydreigon use Dragon Breath," said Eric.

"Glaceon, dodge and use Ice Shard," said Nina.

"Hydreigon, dodge!" exclaimed Eric.

"Glaceon, use Quick Attack, and then use Ice Beam!" commanded Nina.

Eric didn't have time to tell Hydreigon to dodge, so Hydreigon got hit by the super-effective attack.

"Hydreigon! Are you okay?" Eric asked.

"Urgh…RAWR!" growled Hydreigon.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about Hydreigon! Now, use Hyper Beam!" yelled Eric.

Nina and Glaceon were surprised by Hydreigon's quick recovery and they weren't able to dodge the attack.

"Oh no, Glaceon!" yelled Nina.

"It seems Eric has practiced really hard to strengthen his endurance the last time I beat him. However, he'll lose this round anyway," said Joyce.

"He might lose this round, but we don't know about the next two," said Kevin.

"Unlike you who with six Volturbs and practically infinite revives, who knows what you're going to do," Joyce remarked sarcastically.

~~~~Suddenly Joyce's phone rings~~~~

"Be right back," Joyce said.

"Glaceon, let's finish this up with Blizzard followed up with Ice Beam!" yelled Nina.

"That's impossible to do two moves so quickly!" exclaimed Eric.

Glaceon used Blizzard to momentarily freeze and blind Eric and Hydreigon. Then, Glaceon turned down the blizzard and used Ice Beam. Finally Hydreigon fainted and was frozen solid.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, so Glaceon is the winner," announced Tom.

"Yeah, we did it Glaceon!" cheered Nina hugging her Glaceon. "Now go rest up for a while."

"Don't get to cocky yet Nina," smirked Eric. "Let's go Krookodile!"

"Let's go Fennekin, I choose you!" said Nina. "Let's show them what we got; use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use bite," said Eric.

Krookodile managed to dodge and bit Fennekin's tail and caused Fennekin to yelp.

"Ah! Fennekin try and cover yourself in flames!" yelled Nina.

Fennekin managed to engulf itself in flames and burned Krookodile, who released Fennekin from its grip.

"Good job Fennekin; now use Psybeam," yelled Nina.

"Krookodile use Sandstorm," said Eric.

Fennekin got stuck in the sandstorm and Krookodile got hit by the psybeam, but was barely affected.

"Krookodile, use Dig," said Eric.

"Uh oh, looks like you trained really Eric," confirmed Nina.

"Yup, but don't worry Nina, you'll win next time…or not!" teased Eric. "Now Krookodile, use Crunch!"

Krookodile's form appeared inside the sandstorm and used Crunch. The sandstorm faded and Fennekin had fainted.

"Fennekin is unable to battle, Krookodile is the winner," said Tom.

~~~ With Joyce ~~~

"Hello?" Joyce asked.

"It's me," said…..

_  
Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, please comment and tell me how it was!XD


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Hey people!~ Sorry for not posting in a long time, but let's get right to the point. The chapter you have all been waiting for!~~~ XD

Note:*This is part one, I didn't want you guys to wait so long, so I thought making half of a chapter to satisfy you all*

Thoughts are like this: _puppies are cute_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

"Hello?" Joyce asked.

"It's me," said Andrew.

"Oh, hey Andrew….how are you?" Joyce asked as calmly as possible.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to check on you," Andrew replied.

"Well, I'm doing okay, I haven't heard from you since last time," Joyce said.

"I've been helping out Professor Sycamore, and I don't really have much free time. But if I can manage some free time, you want to maybe hang out?" suggested Andrew.

"U-uh, sure, but only if you have free time, I don't want to interrupt your work," Joyce stuttered out.

"Great, until then. Bye!" Andrew said.

"Bye, see you soon," Joyce replied sliding on to a nearby bench.

"_OMG! I can't believe he would actually call let alone invite me out almost like a….. DATE! O/O Wait a minute, why would he call me anyway, I mean it was pretty obvious he didn't want to ask how I was or invite out. In fact, it almost seemed like he was worried about me, but why?" _Joyce thought.

Joyce kept thinking about the strange phone call, until she heard some rustling behind her. She waited for whatever it was to come out, and it was just her Umbreon.

Oh, it's just you Umbreon. Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack. Wait, were you there the whole time?!" Joyce exclaimed which Umbreon just snickered at.

~~~~Setting Change~~~~

"Well Nina it looks like a tie," Eric stated.

"Well see Eric; come on out Squirtle!" Nina said.

"I'll stick with Krookodile then," Eric confirmed.

"Did I miss much?" Joyce asked as she stood next to Kevin.

"No, but there's a tie now. Anyway, who called you?" Kevin replied.

"Someone….," Joyce said.

"I see… was it An-" "NO IT WAS NOT!" Kevin started to say, until Joyce interrupted.

"Whatever, you say," Kevin said.

"Okay, Squirtle. Let's start things up with Bubble," Nina said

"Krookodile dodge and use Dig," Eric stated.

"Oh no you don't, Squirtle use Watergun, but aim for the hole," Nina commanded.

Krookodile was slightly hit by the water and jumped out from a new hole.

"Squirtle, quick use Ice Beam!" Nina yelled, which Squirtle did and got a direct hit; Krookodile was down.

"Krookodile is unable to battle, Squirtle is the winner!" Tom stated.

Sorry if it sucked, but remember this is only the first part! XD Plz R&R!


End file.
